Takin out the Trash
by Ghost-of-Tatooine
Summary: I wrote this back when the whole Umbara story-arc was still going on. Anakin is one of the many characters I enjoy writing in the rpg I run and this is what 'MY' ;-) Anakin would have done! (Don't own Star Wars, not making a dime; just havin FUN)


The shimmering blade of the blue 'saber cut through the darkness of night like a beacon, giving encouragement to those who followed him. This was as it should be. General Skywalker was once again back with his troops, and they had a job to do.

Anakin scowled into the night; his deep azure eyes narrowing with rage as he recalled what his Captain had told him, so many men of the 501st, the best of the best, needlessly cut down because of the stupidity of Jedi Master Pong Krell.

That was about to change...

General Skywalker led his troops further into the eternal darkness of Umbara, effortlessly striking down the remaining enemy which stood in the way. It was thanks to the sacrifice of Hardcase that the Umbaran defenses were virtually ineffective now. The destruction of the Umbaran supply ship had greatly crippled the enemy. Still, a far greater enemy remained; a man not fit to call himself a Jedi.

A few of the boys had gone on ahead to discover the current location of Krell.

"What are you doing here, Skywalker?" Pong Krell had watched as the figures of the younger Jedi and his men materialized from out of the hazy darkness.

"I came because my men needed me." It had been miraculous actually that Rex had been able to reach him at all but somehow the clone had managed to cut through planetary interference.

"By your own volition, you mean?" Krell scowled. "Going against orders again, Skywalker," he added sarcastically, "why am I not surprised?"

"And why am I not surprised," Anakin remarked in a too calm tone, "to find out you've been slaughtering my men."

"I'd hardly call it slaughter," the Besalisk added with arrogance, "after all, clones are meant to be disposed of, that's why they're considered less than human."

"I'm placing you under arrest, Krell," Anakin informed the Jedi Master. He was through speaking with this man, "for negligence of duty and willful disregard of the safety of the men under your command."

"I did my duty. As far as the Republic is concerned, clones have no rights." Krell growled.

"I can sense every one of my men through the Force, Krell." Anakin explained with little patience in his voice. "Each man under my command is a unique individual, no matter what Republic law dictates."

"I'm not letting you put me under arrest, Skywalker." Krell held his stance firm. There was no doubt in his mind as to who was at fault here. If Skywalker came back to Umbara without prior permission he would pay the penalty for his insubordination.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Anakin reached for his 'saber enjoying the feel of his weapon as it came to life in his hand. Krell might be adept at wielding both 'sabers he carried, but Anakin's skill in the Force far surpassed any Jedi alive, and he knew it. He stepped forward with confidence, easily deflecting the swing from one of Krell's blades as their 'sabers hummed in the night.

Krell held one 'saber over his head as the other made a sweeping arc that cut through the air at waist level. Anakin brought his own weapon up to meet Krell's, then rapidly moving into a downward arc to deflect the swing of Krell's other weapon. Then he quickly brought his blade upward once more, slicing into the hilt of Krell's upper weapon, severing it in half. Both pieces of the 'saber clattered to the ground.

Anakin was aggressive, pressing the attack forward and causing Krell to take several steps backward. Their blades clashed once more with such force that Anakin hurled himself into the air, executing a perfect back flip over Krell's head and landing lightly on his feet just behind his foe.

As Krell swiveled around to face the younger Jedi, Anakin brought his weapon forward using it to distract his enemy while pulling Krell's remaining 'saber into his hand with the Force.

"Don't think you've won, Skywalker." Krell growled. "I'm the one who's bringing you up on charges for assaulting a superior officer, and rest assured that I'll also see to it that the entire 501st is eliminated. Its obvious they were defective from the start."

Anakin raised an eyebrow at Krell's remark, giving him a malicious grin. Anger darkened his eyes as he spoke. "If anyone is defective, Krell, its you. You're not fit to be a leader of men, and you're certainly not fit to call yourself a Jedi."

"We'll see about that," Krell spat harshly as he turned to walk away. "We'll see what the Jedi Council has to say about that."

Anakin raised one arm slightly, slowly closing his fingers and watching with satisfaction as Krell clutched at his throat. The Besalisk gasped and turned back towards Skywalker, but Anakin didn't loosen his grip. If it had been only himself in danger of a court martial he might have let Krell go, but he knew the Besalisk meant every word; he would not rest until the 501st was wiped out of existence. Anakin's grip tightened, watching as Krell's knees began to buckle and he fell to the ground.

"Now you know what it feels like," the young man taunted as his victim gasped for breath, "to face certain death and not be able to do a thing about it. That's the way you treated my men, wasn't it Krell?" His grip tightened until Krell was on the verge of losing consciousness. "You've shown no mercy, nor do you deserve any." Anakin's clenched hand became a fist and Krell gasped his final breath, slumping to the ground in a heap of dead flesh.

"Captain," Anakin walked towards his first in command and gave Rex a friendly clamp on the shoulder, "see to it that your men pick up the trash," the Jedi added as he walked away.


End file.
